Curiosity
by Pink Feline
Summary: Sequel to Fascination. One-shot. Mostly drabble. Some sexual content. What purpose did you have in touching me? I was curious. With you everything has a purpose. So why? LightxL


**AN: Before reading I just need to say a few words. I was a bit nervous posting this 'sequel' because I feel it may take something away from 'Fascination'. There have been a couple of request though for a sequel containing L's pov. I decided I'll use it as an excuse to practise. This one I think is less intense than Fascination, and I admit I had some trouble writing this, and it is also shorter than the first. None the less I hope this one is at least as pleasing as Fascination.**

**Thank you for all who reviewed Fascination!**

**Disclaimer: Pink Feline does not own Death Note.**

**Warnings: Mild sexual references. (Lime)**

**Curiosity**

I had simply been curious.

You are Kira.

You are a murderer.

I knew this.

I know this.

But when you touched me your hands had been gentle, light against my skin. Your touch had always been violent before, so why did you now care to be gentle?

Can a killer's hands be gentle, Light?

I was curious.

You are a man of a thousand faces.

Son.

Brother.

Murderer.

Friend.

Kira.

You are a strange creature, Light. You say you hate me and then you touch me as if a lover. You hands bruise me and then sweep my skin as if afraid that I would break. You ignore me but to prove your innocence and then, when the night watches you, your eyes find mine.

What did you want Kira?

I am unused to touch and I do not crave it, but I allow you to continue.

Why?

I was curious.

I wanted to know what you were doing, what you wanted. You never do something for the pleasure of it, Light. You are strange like that. The candy, the cakes and all manner of confections that you see me consume. They are there for my pleasure, Light. I indulge in them because I want to. They serve no other purpose. They are what they first appear.

But you, Light, with you everything has a purpose. The food you eat, the clothes you wear, your every thought and word. All of it exists with a purpose, for a purpose. In your mind, anything without a purpose is meaningless. Do you ever do something simply for the pleasure of doing it? Do you find pleasure in anything Light?

Do you find pleasure in killing?

…

What was your purpose?

What purpose did you have in touching me?

I was curious.

I had not foreseen any touch more intimate than that of your fingers, how could I not be surprised when you lick my lips? It is not considered a norm to lick another's lips, I am educated enough in such areas to know that much. And when your tongue slips in…

I know what this is. I have seen it, heard of it and read about it.

But why?

Why would you kiss me, Light?

Only lovers kiss like this.

We are not lovers Light.

It is hard even to call us friends. We are not friends Light, and certainly not lovers.

So why?

What purpose do you have for kissing me?

I was curious.

I wonder.

Is it natural for a killer to have soft lips? Your lips were warm and soft, dry. I have never been kissed before you see. Not by any woman and certainly not by another man. It would have been pleasant, it was pleasant, but you are Kira. A kiss is a sign of affection is it not? Am I wrong about this Light? It's true isn't it? Yet I know that you have no place for affection in your heart, especially for me. You are Kira after all and I am L.

We are enemies, not lovers.

Is it natural for enemies to kiss?

Your fingers have started moving down my throat. When did your hands become so warm? Do you know that your fingers burn my skin like fire, the heat trailing the path of your hands? It is unusual, unnatural.

It is pleasurable.

This is the touch of a killer then.

Fingers that burn with the fires of hell, a fire that runs beneath the skin and consumes not the flesh but the very heart.

This is the touch of Kira.

Painful and pleasurable.

I am no poet.

I speak only the truth in this matter.

Your touch burns.

You are Kira.

It is the truth, even if you protest it.

I do not know why I let you continue as your hand runs down my throat. You are Kira and I am L. I suppose it's because…

I'm curious.

It's getting hard to breathe and then your lips descend once more. Your mouth burns hotter than your fingers, the heat racing down my body into a painfully familiar ache.

I am not naïve to the nature of my body's reactions, but it is only the second time I have been kissed after all. A kiss is a kiss, even when there is only one pair of lips involved.

I am aware that this shouldn't be happening, you should not be kissing me. Your touch and your lips should not be giving me pleasure. But it is.

I should stop this.

I don't.

The heat of your lips and your fingers has spread until my body feels consumed by it. Is this a natural response to pleasure given by another? Or does my skin burn from the devil's touch? I find myself yearning for more.

Your lips.

Your hands on my body.

Is it natural Light? Is it natural to want the touch of evil, to be aroused by the touch of a murderer I have sworn to see executed?

I don't know.

I have been watching you this whole time, your eyes especially. You have such expressive eyes, Light. Truly they are beautiful, and they tell me a lot about you. However, this one time, I am unable to read your thoughts. I do not understand the light that hides behind your eyes.

It is not love.

It is not lust.

You are incapable of the first and I am not worth the last. I am not naïve, nor does my confidence suffer for what I know to be the truth. Because it is true. I am not handsome by any standard. I am not appealing to the eyes, be it the eyes of a woman or the eyes of a man. Truth. Yet, this once I feel vulnerable in my body.

You have stopped.

I wonder if it is good or bad. I should have stopped this by now, whatever 'this' is, it has already gone far enough. Your eyes when I look into them are…

I am curious.

I can't read your eyes Light, and that fact alone makes me nervous. You are Kira and I am L. We are enemies, each out to kill the other. Yet here I am, offering no resistance even when you disable my arms.

No

I shouldn't be allowing this. I am putting myself at risk. I am putting the lives of others at risk. Stop. This must not go further. So why won't my voice obey? Why am I not fighting? Is this the purpose for all you have done thus far? Disabling me with unfamiliar touches and burning kisses? Such a crude way to ensure your victory Kira. Even I could not have imagined that you would use this kind of tactic.

If that is your purpose, why then do I not see the malice in your eyes? Why…?

When did you pull my shirt up? How could I not have noticed it happen? What are you doing to me Light? Please tell me…

My body has never been this sensitive, but then I have never been touched this way either. They way you stroke my skin, chest down to navel and then…

Your hand rest there briefly, below my navel. Are you aware of the agonising pleasure that curls right there under your touch? You keep brushing over it and I am hard pressed to keep silent. I am not so far gone that I would give in to you so easily. I am able to resist. This is wrong…

Ah.

…Ah.

What are you doing?

Please.

Don't take my control from me Light. Don't try to break me, please. Don't you see? Don't you see?

Please.

Your mouth lowers onto my nipple, a fact that is both embarrassing and arousing. This…please. Please don't stop.

Don't stop.

Don't you see you are breaking me Light?

The heat…it is scorching. I am loosing control, and it hurts. It hurts Light when you take away my control. It is not a physical pain…but it hurts. Amongst the pleasure of your fingers, the warmth of your lips – I am breaking.

I should have stopped this…but it is too late now. Either way I will break.

I can't breathe.

What are you doing to me Light?

There is a pause in the pleasure, your breath ghosting over my chest. It is thrilling, what you are doing to me Light, but it is wrong. We are enemies.

I want you to continue touching me.

I want you to stop.

Look?

Why?

What is it that you want? What purpose do you have for doing all this? There is arrogance in your face now, an intensity that makes me feel vulnerable in your eyes. Your hands hover below my navel, over the edges of my jeans. I am not naïve; I know what will follow. You are no longer touching but I still feel your hands on my body, the burning touch. I watch your hand, watch the button pop out and the zipper as you pull it down.

I have never been exposed in such a way. Yes we have seen each other bare in the times when hygiene became an issue. You have seen me and I have seen you. This is not as innocent as that, nor even in the same context. This has a purpose, a promise of something more than a mere glance. I am nervous, but that is understandable.

I feel the heat of your breath, the touch of you hand.

This shouldn't be happening. But it is.

Your hand is back and peels back the last of my defence. I am vulnerable like this, naked beneath your eyes. I am nervous. I know something of what will come, but I have never experienced it. You can't blame me for being scared.

I am only human after all.

I can stop you. I can stop this from happening, because it never should have even started. I admit though that I am curious. Just this once…

Ah!

Your scorching touch strokes the flesh between my legs, up and down. The pleasure is unbearable, burning and coiling. I…

…please!

To my own hand I have never been this sensitive, my touch never stimulating me to such heights of pleasure. Is it natural?

When you mouth follows…

…

…

When I manage to open my eyes I find you watching me. I can see all too well your mouth as it suckles and licks my sex, your fingers playing where your mouth doesn't reach. The sight is arousing, your mouth and fingers hot against my sensitive skin and your eyes…watching. I cannot think.

You're breaking the last of my control…

And it hurts.

You don't understand Light.

You don't understand.

If I lose control, I will break.

If I break…I will be left weak.

Weakness will lead me to death.

I will die.

I cannot remember thereafter, as the searing white-hot pleasure finally takes me. I cannot remember who I am. What I am. Why I am here.

When I wake I am alone. Naked. Dirty with my own essences. Without you presence I am able to think.

Why?

Why did you it? Not lust. Not even simply for the pleasures of sex, you had not asked for pleasure in turn after all. You had wanted something else from me, but I do not know what. Did you find it, Light-kun? Did you find what you were looking for?

I am curious.

I get up from the bed. You are no where in the room. I am unsure whether to be grateful or not.

I am afraid, Light.

I am afraid of what you might have found. You have seen me in my weakness after all.

You are Kira.

I am L.

I can't help but feel that death is looming over me.

What did you find?

I am curious?

Will you tell me?

Please.

Before you kill me, please tell me…

Why?

**Review!**

**Thoughts on Fascination:**

**Some of you may feel I was a bit unfair when I described L as being , in short, unattractive. I believe that L was never really meant to be so, but beauty is relative. The great thing about L is that it is his character, more than his looks that make him so interesting. Also, I didn't want Light's fascination to be overshadowed by 'beauty'. Beauty does not make something fascinating, it can simply hide a boring interior.**

**I wanted the fascination to be deeper than simple exterior appearance. Light has access to beauty in the form of Misa and Takada, but as we see they mean nothing to him. Light is so use to judging by a person's exterior and behaviour that he is unable to grasp why L is so fascinating. Light's lack of participation apart from touch strengthens my idea that the fascination is not physical – it is simply a way for Light to get past the mental barriers and see the human beneath. **

**On another note, this is written from Light's pov. Consider however that Light is a murderer and yet he sees himself as 'pure'. Light only sees what he wants to see and destroys anything he doesn't understand or wants to understand. It is natural for a person to 'forget' or twist something that they are afraid of or don't understand into something that they can hate or distance themselves from. Just because Light sees something or thinks something doesn't make it necessarily true. Consider then that Light's fascination may not have been misplaced, but only made to seem so because he himself is unwilling to face or accept that which he had in fact seen.**

**However, it is open for speculation and doesn't have to go nearly this deep. I never intended it to be this deep in the first place and it was only afterwards that I began to consider why I wrote it the way I did. (I originally intended it to end on a happier note.)**


End file.
